Beautiful in Blue
by pinkchicklet
Summary: (slightly based on pretty in pink) Hermione was in love with Harry but they drifted apart in their 5th year. What happens though when 7th year comes and she cant help but start loving him again?( before ootp came out)
1. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the relative characters, they all belong to  
  
J.K Rowling and the WB and so on... you guys now the drill)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: Beutiful in Blue  
Summary: Slightly based on Pretty in Pink, This story has a winding plot...that sounded proffesional eh?  
  
Anyways, after fifth year when Hermione grew apart from Ron and Harry after a terrible emotional ordeal,  
  
she is still in love with him. But how is she, Hogwarts biggest nerd, supposed to get with Hogwarts  
  
most popular boy? Sure, she might have two great friends, Neville Longbottem who follows her around endlessley  
  
and the two develloped a strange friendship that Neville wishes was much more and Ginny Weasley, the youngest and nicest  
  
Weasley of them all but that isnt going to help her with Harry is it now? So when she finally tries to push Harry out forever,  
  
it backfires and she cant help but fall deeply back in love with him in her seventh year. But can she give away her heart   
  
that has already been broken by the horrible incident, or will Draco Malfoy complicate things even more?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue:  
Hermione Granger sat on the plush couch in the Griffindor Common Room reading her new book, Hogwarts: A History, Special Edition.  
  
She had her chair facing the fire place and it was late at night, perhaps 12 at night. Most of her fellow fifth years were out  
  
at the bonfire Proffessor Dumbledore had set up for the winning house that year.   
  
She sighed as she turned to look out the window and saw a large fire by the lake and her fellow Griffindors and teachers  
  
around it, laughing and joking around. She missed that life, she missed being with those people. But most of all she missed two  
  
people out of them all. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. They had been her best friends. Before the incident that is. She had been   
  
there when it happened. Sitting right there beside her. They had made her watch when they killed her, made her watch as they Avada Kedavra   
  
her own mother, Anne Granger. Hermione had withdrawn then, withdrawn into herself. It wasn't that Harry and Ron hadnt tried  
  
to find out what was wrong, and mark those words, they did try. But it was more that she had given up on everything except for her studies.  
  
And payback.  
  
She had made the library more of a new home for herself, stufying ways to learn new spells to help her.  
  
But it wasnt really the library that was her home, it was the room. She had come across   
  
the room in her fourth year. A hidden stairway that led to the highest tower in all of Hogwarts and it was a glass room, full of fluffy'  
  
pillows and warm fluffy carpeted floors. She had begun more and more to return there. When the pain became too much at night  
  
and Lavander would wake her up from her nightmares she had simply nodded, slipped on a pair of slippers and sneaked out to the room. She could see everything  
  
from there and it had become her sanctuary.   
  
Late into the fifth year though, Ginny and her had developped a friendship when she saw Hermione go to   
  
the room and followed her. Then, Neville, who seemded to be still in love with her, but was a good   
  
friend, followed them one day and now, it wasnt only her room it was their room. But she was fine with that. Harry and Ron  
  
had seemed to stop asking her or begging her to speak to them and it seemed that they didnt care.  
  
There were times when she wished things were normal, but her mother always said things happened for a reason.  
  
When she stopped hanging out with Harry and Ron, people began teasing her more, most people didnt  
  
know about her mothers murder, infact, Harry and Ron didnt even know. Only Ginny, Neville, McGonnagle, Dumbledore and the  
  
other staff knew.  
  
Hermione looked into the fire that blazed in the commonroom as the tears slid down her soft cheeks, if only her mother were here. Her  
  
beautiful, loving, muggle mother, her bestest friend in the whole world.  
  
She was crying more now, small sobs escaping as she looked at the picture she had taken out while she was  
  
absorbed in her thoughts.  
  
There she was when she arrived at the platform and saw her mother againa and the two had embraced  
  
her great father had snapped a photo.  
  
Hermione let out a sob. She would give her life to be in those warm arms again.  
  
She was jerked out of her reverie as the portrait smashed open.  
  
"Did you see Seamus and Dean trying to roast those marshmullow thing-a -ma- bobbers Harry! I've  
  
never seen something so cool in my life and then when Parvati started...."  
  
Ron's voiced trailed off when he noticed someone else was in the room.  
  
Hermione turned around to see who it was and found that she had been caught.  
  
She snapped her book shut and ran up to her room sobbing, leaving two confused boys behind.  
  
She had lost the two students who had mattered the most to her in Hogwarts.  
  
And some how, she knew that if she told them why, they wouldnt understand... but there was still a voice in the back  
  
of her head, the voice of her mother, telling her quietly,  
  
"Everything will be fine sweet heart. Don't be so blue,"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Please REVIEW, this is just the prologue and im planning on having the story much much better  
  
than the prologue since I wrote this really quickly. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Starting a new 7th year

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling and her brilliant mind.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
STARTING A NEW:  
Hermione Granger waited outside the barrier of platform 9 3/4 with her father on a windy september day. She   
  
was about to say her last goodbye until christmas break and it was hard. Leaving her father had been hard since   
  
her mothers death. Losing mom had been tough on him and she hated leaving him alone in their big old house.   
  
She hugged him tightley and felt a few tears trickling down her soft, flushed cheeks.   
  
"Good bye Dad," she said tearfully, trying her best to smile.  
  
William Granger hugged his daughter back and then held her out in front of him for a good look at his child.  
  
"Goodbye, baby girl. Look how you've grown this summer. You look just like...your mother, so beautiful. I'm  
  
going to miss you sweetheart. Write me if you need anything, anything at all." he said.  
  
She blushed crimson from the compliments and brushed her hair out of her face smiling sightly.  
  
"Aww, Dad! You're too good for me." she resoponded planting a kiss on his cheek.  
  
He hugged her one last time and then began to walk back to their car. She called after him and he turned   
around quickly and she noticed his eyes were getting teary.  
  
"I love you Dad and I promise I will write every week!" she called. In the distance she could see him smile   
  
and nod.  
  
"I love you too pumpkin!" he yelled back and she blushed vividly hoping no one from school, especially Malfoy,  
  
had heard that. If anyone had, she would get teased even more at school than she already did. It seemed they   
  
began to tease her since her friendship with Harry and Ron had ended roughly in fifth year.  
  
She watched as her father drove off and waved after him. She waited until she could no longer see her red car   
  
and then sighed dejectedly as she turned to the entrance to the platform.  
  
Goodbye's were a lot harder since her mother died.   
Quickly she made sure no muggles were watching and ran through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express. She smiled   
instantly when the train appeared before her and she knew she was going to her most favorite place in the whole   
world.Dragging her trunk over to a train worker who placed it with the others she thanked the man and then   
climbed on to the train walking all the way to the back left compartement, just opposite of the one Ron, Harry   
and herself used to share. Looking out the window she searched for Ginny and Neville through the crowd. She   
laughed at how much things had changed. Before fifth year, she never would have said Neville was one of her   
closest friends.   
She pulled back her long wavy hair. It was MUCH more tame now than when she was younger, another   
  
plus of being seventeen she guessed. Her big honey eyes scanned the crowd for a sight of her friends and she   
  
so busy watching for them that she didn't notice some one had entered her compartment until they spoke.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lowley mudblood. Potty and Weasel still too cool to want to hang out with   
  
you? Or were you just to bad in bed?" Draco Malfoy drawled from the doorway.  
  
"I don't blame them for not wanting to be your friends. After all, who would want to hang out with an ugly   
  
mudblood?" Draco continued, his face wearing the all too famous Malfoy smirk. Hermione stirred up all her   
  
willpower to not turn around and look at him. It would be best, she decided, to try and ignore him, dont say   
  
anything.  
" You think you're so good don't you Granger. That you are just so much better because you are a Griffindor   
  
bookworm and some one who used to be Harry Potters best friend." Draco continued, walking in and standing in   
  
front of her. She could tell he was getting annoyed that she wasn't "acknoledging his presence".  
  
"You don't ignore a pureblood, Granger!" He yelled pulling her up roughly from her seat. She trembled slightly,   
  
but tried her best to show that she wasnt afraid of him.  
  
"Let go of me Malfoy." she said through gritted teeth, trying to appear brave, though at the moment she shurly   
  
wasnt feeling very brave. Malfoy pushed her roughley into the wall pinned her against it sneering  
  
" And if I don't? What are you going to do? Yell for your old Potty and Weasel? Like they would save you!" he   
  
laughed and hid grip tightened. She knew she was trapped,and Malfoy's grip on her was bruising. If only she  
  
could reach her wand.  
  
"Malfoy, I recommened that you let go of Hermione before I hex you to oblivion." a voice rang out from the   
  
doorway causing Malfoy to spin around (pulling Hermione violently with him) and see who had spoken.  
  
Hermione tripped and nearly fell but Malfoy still had a tight grip on her arm and she doubted that she would be   
  
able to move AT ALL.  
  
" What do you care Potter," Malfoy spat back. Leering at Harry who was standing in the doorway with Ron behind   
  
him.  
  
" She didn't do anything to you Malfoy so I suggest you leave before your HEADBOY gives you detention and   
  
takes points of Slytherin before we even arrive at Hogwarts." Harry stated glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Don't think this is over Granger, your much to cocky for a mudblood, you'll be seeing me again, you can bet on   
  
that." Malfoy said and then lowered his voice to a whisper only she could hear as she glared at him.  
  
"And if I have any luck you'll end up looking exactly like your mother did when I'm done with you."   
  
Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she remembered her mothers murder.  
  
Malfoy shoved Hermione back into the wall and stalked off, muttering curses under his breath and leaving her to   
  
the horrid memories and to Harry and Ron.  
  
A moment passed in silence and then Harry walked up to her, her fear of what Malfoy had said visible and Harry   
  
wished he could have heard what the bastard had told his old friend to make her frightened.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked taking a step forward with Ron bringing up the rear.  
  
She shook her head and then looked up, her eyes locking with Harry's. Something about him always made her   
  
heart skip a beat she put her head down and mumbled something that sounded like.  
  
"A raw frie." but was obviously, "Im alright." Harry nodded and fought the urge to comfort her. She had hurt   
  
him enough in the past years, starting off from the horrible withdraw. He still didnt know the reason she had  
  
stopped talking to everyone.  
  
Ron coughed and harry realised that he should probobaly leave when.....  
  
"Oh MY GOD!!!!!" came the voice that was all too familiar.  
  
"ITS HARRY POTTER AND RON WEASLEY!!! COME ON GIRLS LETS GET THEM!" Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff cried and then   
  
chased Harry and Ron away in to their old compartement.  
  
Hermione sighed and then got up to close her door when Ginny and Neville appeared.  
  
"Hermione!!! It's so good to see you again, Neville and I got stuck in this big stampede of girls, no doubt   
  
they were searching for Harry and my brother Ron, god they are so immature!" Ginny laughed.  
  
Hermione grinned and nodded, agreeing with Ginny. The girls at Hogwarts were a little obsessive of Harry and  
  
Ron and though Hermione thought they were handsome, that was no reason for a girl to go crazy.  
  
Neville hugged her and tried to kiss her on the cheek but Hermione pulled away just in enough time.  
  
"WIll you go out with me?" he asked casually for the 400th time since 4th year.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"No Neville. We are just friends, besides why would this answer be different from the other hundreds I gave   
  
you?" she asked exasperatly.  
  
Neville smiled, though his heart was aching. " I just thought I would try, you know me." he told her.  
  
Hermione laughed and Ginny and Neville joined in. They sat down and Hermione forgot all about the   
confrontation with Malfoy glad to be back.  
  
Maybe her last year at Hogwarts would be fun after all?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I promise to add another chapter as soon as I come up with Some thing.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
and thank you to all of you who reviewed.  
*Jandl: Thank you for the nice review. I know it was really sad when hermione was remembering how she pushed Harry and Ron away put she did it because she didnt want to lose them too and she was still griefing. In a way I guess she did sort of deserve it too.  
  
*Tradgedy: Thank you for the review it means alot to me. In the movie Pretty in Pink the girl doesnt end up with Ducky,( the guy that is her best friend ), he just takes her to the prom and then gives her to the boy that she was dating. I would love to get a beta as well but I have no clue how!!!! Im working on the new line randomley thing but it only happens because my Notepad thing is all screwed up (we are not even going into that!!! :) ) thank you for the review and I hoped you liked this chapter!  
*karenkate-kitten: thank you for your great review, it really helped me write this chapter knowing that some one out there liked it! Oh, and dont worry, this is definitley a Harry/Hermione fic.  
Thank you for your kind reviews and please, keep giving me your opinion, it means alot!!!!!  
  
BUH BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Password: Rubber ducky

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the Hogwarts and witch stuff really. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and the WB!!!!!!!!!!! DONT SUE ME :):):) )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wanting More:  
Hermione entered the great hall with the rest of the students followed closley by Neville and Ginny. They were  
  
packed in like saridines until slowley, students stopped greeting each other and took their seats at their   
  
house tables.  
  
Hermione settled down at the far end of the table with her two friends like she had been for a year now, but   
  
sometimes she couldn't stop but wonder if her old seats were as good as the ones now.  
  
"Hermione, did you make Head Girl this year?" Neville asked and Ginny laughed at the absurd thought of any one   
  
but Hermione Granger being Head Girl.  
  
Hermione nodded as an answer and smiled as McGonnagle brought in the new batch of first years.   
  
"Who has Head Boy?" Ginny asked curiousley, not that she didn't already now, but she wanted Hermione to realize   
  
that she would be spending MUCH time with a certain someone who she secretley loved. (hee hee)  
Hermione paused and looked down the table at the black haired boy.  
  
"Harry Potter," Hermione said, then her eyes widened with shock. "GINNY! I'm going to be sharing the head   
  
dormitories with him!!! Oh god Ginny... I can't!" Hermione exclaimed a look of utter terror on her face.  
  
Ginny giggled at her expression and patted her worried friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, it will be fine! It's not like you sleep in the same room or something." Ginny answered logically   
  
and Hermione visibly calmed down.  
  
"Your right, Ginny. Ofcourse we won't be. Just a small common room and stair cases that lead to our private   
  
rooms. He probobaly will always be with Ron in the Griffindor common room any ways." Hermione stated, though it   
  
sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than anyone else.  
  
Silence fell on the group and Hermione drifted off into her own thoughts as the sorting continued and a few   
  
students were sorted into Griffindor.  
  
Suddenly, she was jerked out of her reverie by Neville exclaiming,"YAY! Time for food!" and realized that the   
  
sorting was indeed finished, and Dumbledore had finished his yearly speech. She looked up at the Headmaster  
  
and caught his twinkling eye. Dumbledore and the teachers, were the only ones who knew about what happened to  
  
her mother (not including Ginny and Neville ) and herself. She had been taken to Hogwarts for the rest of the   
summer and so it was only obvious that something had happened to her family.Hermione smiled at him and he   
smiled back then went back to talking with Snape.   
  
Hermione sighed and then began eating her supper again. She had a funny feeling that Dumbledore knew something  
  
that she didnt.  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
Hermione stood before a portrait of the four founders with Harry, DUmbledore and well...herself.  
  
" This is the entrance to the Head girl and boy's common room. I believe that it is awaiting for a password to   
  
produced. What password would you like?" Dumbldore asked them as they watched Godric Griffindor and Salazar   
Slytherin in a heated debat over Percy Weasley's favorite subject, "Cauldron Bottom's".  
  
Harry thought for a minute then looked at the portrait in deep thought.  
  
Hermione blurted out the first one that came to her mind, " Rubber Ducky!!!" (she was thinking of a having a   
  
bath!!) and then immediatley covered her mouth, feeling VERY embarrassed.  
  
Harry laughed out loud and Dumbledore chuckled lightly at her unique password. Hermione listen to their   
  
laughter and felt almost at peace. She hadnt heard Harry laugh close up in a year...   
  
Dumbledore looked at the portrait and stated, "Rubber Ducky it is." and the portrait opened.  
  
Hermione and Harry stepped in and immediatley fell in love with their new room. It had a high ceiling with two   
round staircases each leading to a seperate room.  
  
There were two plush red sofa's and two plush arm chairs by a huge fire. The common room was decorated in red   
  
and gold. One of the walls was a huge library like arrangement and Hermione squeled with glee. New Books!!!  
  
She ran over and looked for interesting titles while Harry looked around the common room in awe.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at both of their reactions and led them towards the two seperate winding staircases.  
  
He pointed to the one on the left. " Harry this one is yours." he said.  
  
Then pointing to the one on the right he said, " Hermione, that one is yours." they smiled with glee and for  
  
the second time that day caught each others eye for a moment.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled watching them. Just like James and Lily.  
  
"I should leave you now to get comfortable." he said and then silently left the room.  
  
Hermione and Harry stayed in the same spot. Still caught in each other's gazes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: So, i know this is short but I have to go to work tonight. I promise I will try to find a beta reader and I also promise that I will try to write more tommorow. Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are the best!!!!)  
LADY PRIESTESS: thank you so much for the review, it really helped me get this chapter done, I promise I will write them as fast as I can!  
  
MISSLEXIREE: Im really glad you like it! Seriousley!!! I hope you liked this chapter too!!!  
  
MUSE: I understand that they might be acting a little out of character but hey! Thats the point!! :P I tried to mix the characters normal characters with the ones im basing them on in the movie. Harry cant always help Hermione, because he hurt her too. When she was avoiding him and ignoring him in fifth year he thought it was something Ron and him did, thats why they arent as aggressive and everything any more. I hope you like the chapter any ways, I just wanted to explain to you why I wrote things a little weird ya know?! Ok, well thank you for the review!  
  
TRADGEDY: Dont worry about the movie thing! it really doesnt matter! thank you so much for the kind reviews though and for the information on the beta reader. Im working on it.  
  
JANDL: I am going to have them find out about Hermione's mother in another few chapters I promise!! And yes, Harry is definitley hot in my mind too!!! (**HEE HEE**)  
EARS91: don't worry, they will start being friends again soon...or so I plan!!!  
  
WICKED WOMAN: Oh believe me, Harry and Hermione will end up together I can promise you that!! Thanks for the review.  
THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND PLEASE, NEW READERS, REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION, GOOD OR BAD!!! I CAN ALSO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS IF YOU ARE CONFUSED!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Feeling the Old Goodbye's

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DiSCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter and I dont own hogwarts and so   
on, you guys know the drift!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Feeling the old Goodbye:  
Silence enveloped the room and the two teens stood there looking at each other, neither one   
daring to move. On the one side there stoodHermione, not knowing what to say, and on the other   
Harry, afraid if he did say something it would scare her away.Their eyes still locked in the   
gaze, neither one daring to make a sound or to move a muscle.Silence streched on for what felt   
like hours, even days, and yet logically it could only have been a few minutes.   
  
Just when Hermione was about to say something, she had no clue what so ever it might have been,   
but she was still about to say SOMETHING, there was a loud banging at the portrait and Ronald   
Weasley's voice echoed loudly from the other side.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! You cant skip the welcome back chess game tradition, we've been doing that   
since our first year and we aren't stopping now!!! Hurry up and let's start a match!!!" he   
yelled.  
  
Hermione nearly keeled over from the flood of memories that came rushing at her. She could   
remember those chess games, sitting and watching them, teasing Harry about how he would never win   
  
a chess game and scolding both boys for playing such a monsterous game. She could remember   
bribing them to do homework or study for exams instead of playing that stupid wizards chess set.   
Hermione didn't know what came over her but before she could do anything she burst into tears and   
  
sprinted up her staircase into her new room and flung herself on to the king size golden bed.  
****************************************************  
" I'm telling you Ron, she just started crying when she heard you say ANNUAL CHESS MATCH and   
sprinted up the stairs like Voldemort himself was on her behind her holding a bad test mark or   
something!!!!" Harry told Ron and then mumbled, " Pawn to d4".  
  
Ron shook his head and examined the game closley, while still thinking about what Harry said.  
  
"I'm worried about her Harry, I know you are too. I know that when she stopped... talking   
  
to us... something must have happened back then that she was so afraid..." Ron said pausing   
between points, not knowing what would explain what he was thinking.  
  
" I mean... I know Ginny must know what it is... I've tried so many times to get her to tell   
me... But you know Ginny... and then when she just cut us out... I mean, half of me is furious   
with her but the other half is so...so.. BLOODY CONCERNED!" Ron spit out and then commanded, "   
  
Queen to D4!!!!" taking Harry's knight.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. He remebered how Hermione had been that year, so quiet, so reserved.   
  
The worst though was that she would'nt even talk to Harry and Ron. At the end, they realised   
they had lost her, let her slip through their fingers. Maybe if they had tried harder, she would   
have opened up to them. But in the end, they gave up leaving only Neville and Ginny as her   
friends, and they realised then that time was what she might have needed the most. Because, in   
time, she had started talking to Neville and Ginny, in time she had even smiled, and then in   
time, across the common room Harry and Ron actually heard her laugh. I miracle, but they   
could'nt celebrate with her because they had'nt been the ones to support her and give her that   
time.  
  
" You know Ron. Maybe if we had kept trying like Neville and Ginny, she would have opened up to   
  
us too." Harry stated as he moved his castle to b3. And then paused to think.  
  
" yea," Ron agreed, his voice almost a whisper and barley audible.  
  
Harry then thought back to Hermione running to her room that night after Ron had yelled from the   
portrait. Why was it that this girl could still have such an effect on him when he had barley   
said a whole sentance to her in a year?  
  
And more importantly, why did these old goodbye's still hurt so much?  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
Hermione hit her pillow realising what a horrible spectacle she had just made of herslef in front   
of Harry. Not to mention the fact that he had probobaly told Ron, and they were, most likley in   
her mind, laughing all about what a sad kid she was.  
  
She wiped away a tear falling from her eyes that had been slowley trickling down her cheek.   
  
" How stupid am I! And just over memories! Why does their friendship still mean so much to me!!!   
  
GRRRRR!!!" she cried and smacked her pillow again in frustration.  
  
She stalked across her room, needing something to calm herself down. What!!! WHAT CAN I DO!!!!  
  
Finally she remembered the secret glass room. She grabbed her blanket and a few new books to   
bring along, ( after all, she needed to re- stock her little bookcase up there). Grabbing a few   
  
matches and the text books and clothes she would need for tommorow she walked out of her room   
quickly grabbing her old lantern on the way.  
  
The walk to the library was quiet and quite uneventful, she managed to hide behind a statue when   
  
Filch poked his head around the corner of the third corridor. When she was finally jogging up   
the huge stair case behind the secret entrance she was almost out of breath. A lot of stairs,   
plus a LOT of BOOKS were not a good match. She opened the trap door above her head at the top and   
let out a gasp of joy. She was finally home. The stair seemed to be all around her and she   
flung herself on to her big feather cuishon pile sighing contently. No horrid memories could get   
her here. She was safe from the good byes and the other students.   
  
But why did she sometimes still feel the pain from the goodbyes, no matter where she was?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Im so sorry it took me so long to update, its just that my computer broke down and I had   
  
to wait for them to get it fixed and hooked back up and everything ya know!!! Any ways, I hope   
  
this chapter was ok, Im starting another one, like, in five minutes and Im gonna try to post it   
tonight if I can finish it.. hopefully i can!!!!  
  
Thank you SOOOO much to everyone who reviewed, it truly is my inspiration, and I hope you still   
  
like the story!!! For new readers, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I adore reviews!!!! Though Im sure that  
  
everyone does!!!!! Thank you and I hope you liked it!!!!!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A SAILORS GIRL : Thank You so much for reviewing, I cannot tell you just how much it means to me   
that you are reading this and that you like it. I hope you also enjoy the chapters in the   
future.  
  
MISSLEXIRE: SO thrilled that you liked it and all and I hope you continue reviewing, your a sweetheart, really!!  
  
TRADGEDY: I know that they are a little short, but then again, I have never been very good a long chapters but I promise that for you I will try to make them a little longer, so glad u like them even though they are small!!!  
  
MUSE: Yea, I remember how everyone loved her dress at the dance too, and dont worry, they are going to love Hermione's too!!! Also in the movie, Hermione's best friend Ducky ( who in this story is Neville) is asked to dance by some cute girl, thats also going to happen in this story, except there will be a cute little twist ya know!!! Thanx for the reviews!!!  
  
CSIERFAN: I'm so happy that some one liked the password too!! I love rubber ducky's, they are just soo cute!!! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter too, even though there is no mention of the RUBBER DUCKY  
  
ORLIJAH: Thank you so much for registering just because of my story!!! I can't believe some one would do somehting so sweet!!! I am SOOO in your debt man!!! You cannot believe how happy I am that you like this! I hope this chapter is good!!  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: I am absolultley thrilled that you like this story, I can't believe someone would like something I wrote!!! You really made my day!!!  
  
KAREN-KATE KITTY: Im so glad that your a H/HR fan too!!! Im telling you, they are so sweet together!!!! Even though I like practically everything these guys are just the best!!!  
  
CLYDE: Thank you for your review!!! I was worried people would stop reviewing because I hadnt updated in a week but thank you so much for yours, it really cheered me up!!! Im gald that you like it and I hope that you continue to enjoy it as I write more chapters!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ONCE AGAIN GUYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH AND REMEMBER!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Give her Time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and Im not going to pretend that I do so remember not to   
sue me!!! Im innocent!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" UUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!" Hermione said ( more like   
mumbled) as the morning sun hit her face. Groaning she turned over and buried her head into her   
pillow, refusing to give in to the suns wake up call.  
  
Mornings, oh how she hated some of these dreadfull mornings, and first off, why was there so much   
  
light in her bedroom... wait a second....  
  
Hermione raised her head slowley and looked around. This wasnt her bedroom...this was   
Hogwarts!!! She looked down towards the lake where she could see the Griffindor seventh   
years...gasp! her class!!... heading to Care of Magical Creatures!  
  
It only took Hogwarts smartest witch approximatley 5 seconds to put everything together and   
realize that she had over slept and was late for the first class of the year.  
  
"DAMMIT!" she yelled and grabbed her Hogwarts robes quickly undressing in what must have been a   
world record. She pulled her curly bushy hair into a high loose ponytail and then opened the   
trap door sprinting down the hidden stairwell with her books.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit," she muttered as she sprinted through the halls of Hogwarts and strait   
for the main entrance. She skidded through the halls nearly falling close to twenty times in   
five minutes. The entrance was open and she sprinted outside as quickly as her legs could take   
  
her. Ahead, the crowd of Griffindors and Slytherins sat sprawled out on the ground listening to   
Hagrid speak. Just as she got there her name was called.  
  
" Hermione Granger?" Hagrid said looking through the students for her.  
  
"HERE!" she yelled about ten feet away from everyone else in the class running up and plopping   
herself beside Neville, attempting to catch her breath.  
  
"Hello there Hermione," Hagrid greeted smiling. " Good t'e see ya!" he said and then continued   
  
through the list of students as though she wasn't late at all. This of course, was another main   
reason why Hagrid was one of her favorite teachers at Hogwarts.  
  
She felt people looking at her and turned around to see Draco Malfoy smirking at her from the   
Slytherin side of the "class room" (though more like the grass). He mouthed something that looked   
  
all too close to "mudblood" and she glared back at him.  
  
However when she turned around, she saw that not only was Harry looking at her with concern but   
half of the other Griffindors were too.  
  
'Now why are they all looking at me?' she thought as she pulled her knees up to her chest and   
  
hugged her self protectively.  
  
She nudged Neville and he looked around until he realised (which can take a long time for   
Neville) that it was Hermione who had nudged him.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking at her curiousley.  
  
Hermione sighed, Neville was her closest friend, but sometimes she worried about him.  
  
" Why are all the other Griffindors looking at me?" she whispered, looking around cautiosley.  
  
Neville got a look of utter terror on his face, and hermione knew he wasn't telling her something.  
  
" Neville." she said, in her Mc Gonnagle voice, demanding an answer.  
  
" I... don't... know?" Neville answered weakly trying to look innocent.  
  
"Neville, please tell me!!!" Hermione urged quietly, she knew she could get anything out of   
Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Well," Neville said and then sighed. He leaned over and began to whisper into her ear.  
  
" Harry left the common room last night and went to check if you were still asleep." Neville   
started. Hermione hit her head and realised her own stupidity. She wasn't there... he might   
have thought she was kidnapped or something... uh-oh... this could only mean she was in for a   
hell of a LOT of explaining.  
  
Neville continued.  
  
" Harry then came back to the commonroom and told Ron, who then told his girlfriend Lavander, who   
told Parvati, who decided it be best to tell Dumbledore..." Neville said pausing for a second to   
let it all sink in.  
  
"And then what Neville!!! Please tell me that he didn't tell them about Mum!" Hermione whispered   
horror evident on her face. She couldn't let them now yet... not now... not to have all the   
pain and memories resurface as if they were new and have it happen all over again.  
  
"No, he didn't. Remember he promised he wouldn't." Neville pointed out before continuing with   
his story.  
  
" Anyways, Dumbledore said, I quote," Mrs. Granger, has her own private bussiness to attend to   
tonight. Please return to the common room, she is safe." and then he hearded them off back to   
the commonroom. But Harry stayed up all night in the head room waiting... and then you weren't at   
breakfast..." Neville trailed off and shrugged.  
  
Hermione was banging her head on her knee's now, cursing her bad luck.  
  
Neville put a hand on her shoulder and comforted her. She looked up at her friend and sighed.  
  
" You do realize, now they are all going to want to know where I went." hermione said.  
  
Neville nodded sympathetically and then stood up as he noticed all the other Griffindors were   
doing. Stratigically placing one arm around Hermione's waist he pulled her up after him and then   
whispered. "Don't worry about it."   
******************************************************************************   
Ofcourse though as soon as Care of Magical Creatures ended, she had something to worry about.   
She picked up her books quickly and then got up to leave. Speed walking, she was half way to the   
entrance hall when Harry and Ron caught up to her.  
  
"Hermione, where were you last night." Harry asked, jogging to keep at her pace.  
  
"No where." she said, sticking her nose up into the air in an attempt to ignore them and   
continued walking at her abnormally fast pace.  
  
"Hermione, we know that you went somewhere. What have you been up too?" Ron said frustrated at   
her attitude, after all they were only worried about her safety.  
  
" None of your Buisness Mr. Weasley and Mr.Potter. Now if you will excuse me," Hermione said as she rounded the corner and headed off to Arithmacy class.  
  
Harry sighed fustrated as they watched her walk away. They couldn't follow her after all since   
they had to get to Divinition, their FAVORITE subject ( note sarcasm).  
  
Dean Thomas walked by and Harry stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Dean, try and figure out what she's hiding ok?" Harry asked and Dean knew who SHE was. After   
  
all, he too was worried about his fellow Griffindor. She hadnt been the same since fifth year.   
Lavander and Parvati had told him that sometimes she would sneak out, or cry for hours   
everynight.  
  
"Sure Harry, though I doubt that she will tell me. You know Hermione, she can keep a secret   
  
better than anyone we know." Dean said and then followed Hermione on the way to Arithmacy class.  
  
Ron turned around however and found himself face to face with no other then Neville Longbottom   
and Ginny Weasley.  
  
"You shouldn't be messing around in her private life." Ginny said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Ron snorted and looked at his sister defiantley. Harry on the other hand, was more curious.  
  
" You know don't you Ginny. You know where she was last night, and the nights before that. You   
know why she cryed everynight for the past two years too. You know why she stopped talking to   
everyone as well. Don't you Ginny?" Harry stated, looking at her curiousley.  
'  
Ginny opened her mouth to retort but Neville stepped in front of her.  
  
" So what if we do know, just leave her alone." he said and then walked off. Ginny looked at   
Harry and sighed.  
  
" Give her time." she said and then walked off after Neville leaving two boys dumbfounded.  
*************************************************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: oK, so that was this chapter and I hope you guys all liked it!!! Very emotional !!! you can feel the tension!.... no just j/k!!! Any who, thank you to everyone that reviewed so quickly, you all mean the world to me writing this story. I hope that this chapter was good enough and I will try to write another one as soon as I can ok! Bye, Remember REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!)  
DRAWWILHOIT : Im a big H/Hr fan too!!!! I know that the fact Hermione lost her mother is sad but sometimes bad things happen and everything...besides, this should have a happy ending, or so I plan!  
TRADGEDY : thanks for your reviews, I love the H/Hr angle too, and Im glad you liked the way I wrote it into the story. Thank you for your sympathy about the computer, I was depressed for a few days because I was worried you guys would be SOOO mad. Any who, please keep reviwing and I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
KARENKATE- KITTY : Im so happy you enjoyed the last chapter!!! Thanks about the glass room comment, I love it too!!! I think its going to be a great secluded place in the story that I made up!!! Im so glad other people like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
SPARKLE-EYED DREAMER : I am so happy you like this story and the other one since Im like obsessed with your Surprising Slytherins story as well!! I do promise to update The Stranger soon, and dont worry about that couple R/HR will work out in that story in the end... at least thats how I plan it! Any ways, thanks for the great reviews, I hope you liked this chapter too!  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL : Thank you for the review, Im so happy that you love this story, since I really try to create a good story!! Thanx for reviewing constantley and I hope you liked this chapter too!!!! 


	6. She knows that I know where she goes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own this harry Potter stuff, except for the story you are reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beautiful in Blue:  
  
A month had past since that faithful class and the school year was almost in full swing, not to mention that Harry and Ron were still playing investigative reporters to find out what had happened, making hermione's life a little hectic. It was the weekend and Hermione was sitting cross-legged facing Ginny on a pile of pillows with a book in her lap, this was the time where she was most at peace. She stared out at the Griffindors practicing on the field below. They were in the glass room again and snacking on very edible chocolate frogs.   
  
" Look at that Ginny!" Hermione cried pointing at the stands where there were a pile of girls goggling Harry, Ron and Dean Thomas. " I think that the GSQB' fan club is growing!" she said stuffing another frog into her mouth.  
  
" What's GSQB?" Neville asked from across the room where he was bouncing a tennis ball off the roof. Muggle objects still amazed him.  
  
Ginny laughed before answering.  
  
"Griffindor-Sexy-Quidditch-Boys." then her and Hermione fell into fits of laughter.  
  
"Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff is the president. They made it at the beginning of last year. It was so hilarious. They invited a whole bunch of girls to their first meeting last year and Ginny and I couldn't even make it through the first paragraph before cracking up. Needless to say we got kicked out." Hermione said as she flipped the page in her book quickly, waiting to read more about the ancient uses of toe nails.   
  
"You know Hermione, I think Ron is getting better at Keeper." Ginny said before, flopping down on her stomach to lay flat,for a better view of the practice. " Though I would never tell him that. He is even better than Wood was I think." she said as she wached her older brother block another shot.  
  
"Yea, I think he is too. YOu know, he used to tell me that he had always wanted to be something meaningful to Griffindor. Always hinting it had to do with Quidditch." Hermione said and then flopped on her belly to watch them practice too.  
  
Her eyes floated over to Harry who was circling around the pitch looking for the snitch.   
  
"Hermione." Ginny said flipping over onto her back to stare at the blue sky above.   
  
" Yea, Gin." Hermione replied, following suit and flipping over tooand looking at Ginny curiousley from a side ways glance.  
  
"Do you ever miss being best friends with Harry and my big brother?" she asked in a quiet voice, not keeping eye contact with Hermione.  
  
Hermione lied there looking at the sky for a moment and thinking. She knew she had to answer truthfully to Ginny and she just hoped that her new bestfriend wouldn't take it the wrong way.  
  
"Well ofcourse I do Gin," hermione said carefully. " It's not just something I can forget about, no matter how hard I try. I mean, they were this huge part of my life and then, poof. I just had to let it all go. Sometimes I forget that we don't really talk any more and I will start to walk over to them...but then I realize how if I see them get hurt that it will bring all the pain back again and I just can't." Hermione said, staring up at the sky.  
  
Ginny nodded. She understood. Losing her mother had been very hard for hermione since they had been best friends in the summer and then to lose two other best friends... Ginny understood how it would be difficult.  
  
" Changing subject!" Neville shouted from across the room as he noticed they weren't talking as happily as they had been before.  
  
Ginny laughed and Hermione eventually joined in and they both looked up at the blue sky.  
  
" Hey, whats that Gin!" Hermione said, pointing at something floating over the roof.  
  
" Oh Shit!" Ginny said, " Thats the snit-" Ginny never got to finish because something, big and red crashed onto the roof and hermione covered her eyes, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Slowley, she lifted one hand, and then the other. Above her, she found her eyes locked with Harry Potters, who was smudged against the glass, holding the snitch in his right hand. He grinned at her and hermione looked up at him bewildered as he grabbed his broom from a few feet away, hopped on and waved behind him as he flew back to the quidditch pitch.  
  
" Shit." hermione said. " He found us."  
  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" You alright there, Harry?" Ron asked as he saw his friend flying towards him. Harry had just crashed into the roof of Hogwarts while he was after the snitch.   
  
" Ron! I found where she goes!" harry cried, grinning like a mad man.   
  
"Who?" Ron asked looking at him quizzically.   
  
"Hermione!" harry cried flinging his arms out to emphasize her name and almost smaking Dean, who was floating beside him onhis broom.  
  
"Where!" Ron cried, suddenley interested in something other than quidditch, chess, food and the Canoons.  
  
" On the roof of Hogwarts, there is a glass room, and I crashed right into it!" Harry said and then told them about how it happened and his theory about how the room was over the library, since they knew she always went there, but they could never find her.  
  
" Harry, you have to talk to her. We are getting to know more and more things everyday!" Dean said, since Ron seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
" I will, Dean. You've been a big help. Ron and I really appreciate it." Harry said and then flew off to practice more.  
  
He decided that he would talk to her that night, before she went to the room. Besides, she knows that he knows where she goes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Ok, Im SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that this chapter took so long, it was the biggest computer problem ever and so on, i never had the time because of exams so i hope you guys dont kill me. I will try and update the next one as soon as I can ok!)  
  
I cant respond to reviews this time cuz I really want to get this one posted but review me after you read this and then I will reply on the next one, promise ok!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. It all explodes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own harrry potter or any of the relative characters and so on... only some of the story and situations are mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beautiful in Blue:  
  
Harry watched as hermione ran in to the Head Girl/Boy commonroom and flung herself onto her plush couch face down.  
  
He watched her for a few minutes, not lifting her head,brown curls spread out around her back like an angel.  
  
He had always loved her hair. No matter what people said, like, "oh Hermione's hair is so bushy", or, "god did she get elecrtified". He thought it made her even more beautiful, and when it grew out of alot of the bushiness, he loved it even more.  
  
"Well. Aren't you going to say something like, 'I know where you go everynight,;'" Hermione's muffled voice said. ( she was still face down in the pillow).  
  
Harry smiled. She knew he was planning to say that. God, after two years of barely talking she still knows exactly what Im going to do, he thought and chuckled.  
  
"Hermione, I know where you go now. I just don't know why you run away from everything." he said seriousley.  
  
Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. Her honey colored eyes blinked at him and he could swear he almost saw her smile. Almost. God, it had been so long since she had smiled at him and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.But that smile he had thought he saw quickly turned into a frown and he saw her in her thinking face. Biting her bottom lip and twisting a curl in her finger. She got a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"I run away because...well... if I run fast enough...nothing can catch me." she said then stopped twisting her hair to turn her face and look at harry more closley.  
  
"Why do you care so much Harry?" she asked, causing Harry to almost laugh out loud.  
  
Why did he care? He cared because she was everything to him and not being able to talk with her and not knowing what was wrong had been killing him for the past two years and it wasn't exactley helping Ron either.  
  
"I care because you were my best friend Hermione. And something happened and I want to know because it's killing me that I can't help you, that you wont LET me help you." he said looking deep into her honey eyes.  
  
She turned away and harry could see tears falling down her cheeks.   
  
" I just...I can't let them get you too." she said and then got up running to her room.  
  
Harry sat back against the sofa. Was he fighting a losing battle?  
  
Or like his heart kept telling him, was he only getting closer to the answer?  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Will you go out with me?" Neville asked as Hermione and him walked to Potions the next day.   
  
"Neville, the answer is the same as always...NO. But, thank you for asking." Hermione answered and smiled at him. He was a great friend, but she didn't feel the same way about him.  
  
" Ok then. Just checking if anything had changed since last week." he asked and smiled. He knew Hermione only liked him as a friend, but he was still hoping for a change.   
  
"Neville, you know that you're a great guy and lots of girls would kill to have a boyfriend like you, but I need you for a best friend right now." she told him as they hopped down the stairs.  
  
He nodded, showing her that he understood and all. She grinned and turned the corner into the potions class room, WHAP.  
  
" Jesus, Mudblood. Can't you watch where your going!!!!"   
  
Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy glaring at her from where he had fallen opposite of her when they crashed into each other.  
  
" Sorry Malfoy, maybe YOU should watch where you are going!" she shouted, angry that he had been so rude and still a little emotional from her talk with Harry the night before.  
  
"Fuck you, Mudblood!" Malfoy said and stood up. Hermione followed suite and glared at him.  
  
" Don't you dare call me that again Malfoy." she said, her tone so icy and full of hatred. The Griffindor seventh years and Slytherin seventh years were beginning to arrive and most of them stopped around the door way where Hermione and Malfoy stood. They knew something was happening." I have never seen Hermione so mad!" Lavander whispered to Parvati."  
  
" What are you going to do about it Granger, you ugly mudblood. Would you like to have the same thing happen like two years ago!" he spat pulling out his wand and pointing it at her.  
  
Hermione gaped at him.  
  
"How much do you know Malfoy?"she asked, still in disbelief.   
  
Malfoy walked up to her and leaned in to her ear. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for something to happen. His breath was cool and it sent a chill down her back as he leaned in and laughed.  
  
"Everything Granger. I know everything. How you tried to save her, how both of your dirty blood was on the death eaters robes, how your mother screamed in anguish and you got to watch all of it happen. Then, it was your turn and they left you. But it was too late for her. She was already gone. And we knew that that was what would kill you the most. Because if it wasnt for you being a mudblood witch, she would still be here. Get it Granger. It's YOUR fault your muggle mother was killed." he told her and then laughed.   
  
By this time there were tears streaming down her face as she remembered it. All of the Griffindors were tensing up. Harry didn't know what he had saidto her, and he was angry that Malfoy had upset Hermione like this, but Dean was holding him back. The rest of the class wanted to know what had upset the head girl that much. The whole room fell quiet, waiting for something to happen. Malfoy smirked and turned, starting to walk to his desk laughing. Hermione exploded.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!! YOU BASTARD!!!" Hermione screamed and lunged at Malfoy who didn't even have enough time to turn around before she was on him punching his lanky body.   
  
The class roared as body started moving and crowding in on them. Harry and Ron grabbed a flailing Hermione who just didn't want to give up.  
  
" She was great Malfoy!!! She was everything to me and you killed her!!!" Hermione screamed, reaching for him and trying her best to get to him, to punch him and kick him and cause him all the pain possible.   
  
"SHE WAS MY MOTHER!!! I LOVED HER!!! AND SHE WAS BETTER THAN ANY STUPID PUREBLOOD YOU COULD THINK OF!!!" Hermione screamed, clawing at him, trying her best to get Harry and Ron to let go.   
  
Harry and Ron dragged her out of the classroom, leaving a striken Malfoy and a confused class behind.  
  
When they got into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom Hermione stopped fighting them and broke down in the middle of the bathroom.  
  
" Let go of me!! let go!!" she yelled flinging their arms off of her and falling to the ground.  
  
The memories were rushing back to her so quickly she couldn't take it.  
  
"Are you happy now Harry Potter!!! Now you know!!! My mother was MURDERED!!! Thats what happened!!! AND I WAS FORCED TO WATCH EVERY SINGLE TORTURE MOVE THEY USED ON HER!! AND NOW SHE'S GONE!!!" Hermione cried and curled herself up into a ball on the bathroom floor and started crying.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her in disbelief, the news was coming so fast, so quick.  
  
" Oh god." Harry said and sank to the floor beside Hermione, pulling her up into his arms and leaning against the wall for support.   
  
"Oh god Hermione, I'm so sorry." he said holding her tight as she sobbed into his shirt.  
  
" She's gone. And I didn't want it to happen to you and Ron... I couldn't lose any one else... not after Mom...she's gone." Hermione sobbed.  
  
Ron had gone ghostly pale and slowly sank to the floor beside his best friend and his old best friend and wrapped his arms around Hermione.  
  
" It's okay. You still have us. You can't lose us no matter how hard you try." he told her.   
  
And through all the pain, they had proved this to be true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: OMG!!!! Such an emotional chapter!!! I really didn't mean for the murder to come out in this chapter but it just sort of seemed right to me after a while and I just wrote whatever. Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are the best and I owe practically everything to you for the great support... SO HERE ARE SOME ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS)  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGel: Your a great reviewer and I am so happy that you still like the story. You have no idea how much it means to me!! I hope that this last chapter was ok, but please, review and tell me what you thought about it!!!!  
  
Tragedy: I am SOOO happy that you saw PRETTY IN PINK!!! That is a great movie that I love too!!! Thank you so much for being so supportive about this story and putting so much support into my efforts to write it!!! I LOVED Duckie too in the movie PRETTY IN PINK, but I think that in this story it would be better harry then Neville eh?  
  
MissLexiRe: I hope that this chapter was up to your liking ya know, because your opinion really matters to me!! I promise I will try to keep writing so that you wont have to wait very long anymore!!!  
  
Snidget: Thanks for the kind review!! Don't worry :) I will keep this story going because even i dont know exactley how it will turn out...other than the H/HR thing... but isnt that the fun of it!!!  
  
ears91: The answer to your question has been answered in this chapter!! I hope you thought it was ok.... a little anger, grief then hugs... please keep reviewing, and i hope you liked it!!!  
  
drawwilhoit: Hermione can be stubborn sometimes eh?!?! But I think it adds to the drama!! Any who, I hope this chapter kept ya'll satisfied!!  
  
karenkate-kitty: Im glad you are still reading this!! I was so worried you guys would be like, "what a loser story~!" and just move on. I promise that it will all come together happily in time don't worry!!! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Because you were my best friend

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the relative harry Potter charazcters, the only thing that is mine is well...not much!(but yes, this story is my idea and i am writing it..no i dont own Harry)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beautiful in Blue:  
  
Hermione woke up on the couch in the Head Commonroom that she and Harry shared. Her eys fluttered a little, re-adjusting the the light and she let out a grown at how stiff her body was. The room came into focus and she saw Harry and Ron playing chess a little ways away. Or atleast they HAD been playing chess until they noticed that she woke up. Harry and Ron rushed over to her side.  
  
"How are you feeling Hermione?" Harry asked, placing a cool hand on her forehead and checking her temperature.  
  
"She looks a little pale," Ron said, then turned and looked to Harry, "  
  
Don't you think she looks a little pale Harry?" he asked and Harry shook his head.  
  
"No Ron. If you ask me she looks like she's flushed, her cheeks all rosy and everything!"  
  
"Maybe she has a flu?"  
  
" I think it might be a fever!"  
  
"How many fingers am i holding up?"  
  
" OH DEAR GOD NO! YOu dont think she went blind!"  
  
" Or worse Deaf!"  
  
"OR both!"  
  
Harry and ROn began waving their hands wildly in front of her face and started yelling.  
  
Hermione raised her hands to her ears and glared at them.  
  
"God! Im fine!" she said and then sat up. She immidiatly decided that had been a bad idea as the blood rushed quickly back down and she began to feel a little dizzy.  
  
"Urrg. My head!" she said and both boys examined her closlye, checking to make sure she was indeed, alright.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked looking at her with worryfull eyes. " I mean, you did, just tell us about...your mom and...you've been sleeping for the past day." Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded and began to remember. She remembered the potions class and the fight with Malfoy. She remembered being pulled out of the room by Harry and Ron...and crying in the bathroom till everything just built up inside and she passed out from grief.  
  
But she was happy. She was happy that she had told them. They knew and they would help her with what she had left locked up before.  
  
" I think I am alright." she told them and then gave each boy a small smile.  
  
Harry could almost feel a part of his heart open up again. She was talking to him and she wasn't running away. But he was still hurt that she hadn't told him about her ordeal and what she had went through the summer of fifth year.  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked before Harry could, taking the words right out of Harry's mouth.   
  
" I mean, we could have helped you. We could have gotten Voldemort and ...and...Done Somthing!" Ron said, feeling a little hurt and a little frustrated.  
  
Hermione looked down at her hand that she as cradling in her lap and sighed.   
  
When she looked up again, Harry caught a little guilt, but most of all sadness in those honey eyes and he knew right then that he would do anything to make sure that those eyes would never have to look that way again.  
  
" I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt. I thought that if you distanced yourselves from me...if I pretended that I didn't care about you guys... that it wouldn't hurt if you were gone too!" Hermione said and the tears started to well up, coming dangerousley close to spilling out.  
  
Harry nodded. He understood. He had wanted to do the exact same thing because of who he was and what Voldemort wanted from him. Right after fourth year he had thought of it, he thought that maybe if he just let them drift apart that his friends would be safer.   
  
But Hermione's family was proof that that would not work. And his heart ached every moment that it was her.  
  
"I was wrong though." Hermione said and a few of those tears began to spill out.   
  
"I needed you guys more than anything but I wouldn't even let you get near me. And everytime one of you got hurt...like when you got hit bythat bludger, Ron, I would feel it getting harder and harder to not be there with you." she told them.  
  
Ron looked a little teary eyed, but then again so did Harry.   
  
"Im so happy you are back with us hermione!" Ron cried and flung himself on her, nearly squishing her in the embrace. Hermione laughed out loud and hugged him back. It felt great to have her best friend back.  
  
The trio chatted for hours, holding on to each other and hugging occassionally. Hermione was the happiest she had been in three years and it showed. Her honey eyes were sparkling,just like they had before fifth year.  
  
Eventually Ron had to go back to the Griffindor Common Room. He hugged Hermione and made sure she knew that she couldn't ditch him anymore, ruffled harry's hair and then left them.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who was at the top of her stair case about to go to her room and smiled. Hermione however looked strait into his eyes. She had a question.  
  
"One last question Harry." she said. Her voice was low.  
  
"Yes, Hermione." he asked.  
  
"Why do you care so much?" she asked, clearly confused.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. He could only tell the truth.  
  
"Because you were my Best Friend." he told her. She nodded and then opened her door, looking just a tad crestfallen.  
  
But Harry hadn't finished.  
  
"And I think Im in love with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!! Hee hee! What a great cliffhanger! I hope this chapter was alright, thank you guys all for the great reviews and I am so happy that you like it!!! Isn't this story just so dramatic! I love it! Stay tuned to see a humourous Weasley accident, a depressed Nevile Longbottom and the reaction from the fellow Griffindors of having Hermione back!!! All in the chapters to come!!!! Or so i plan!!!!!)  
  
Im answering the reviews given for CHAPTER 7 right here!!! SO if I missed you by accident believe me i am SOOOOO sorry!~!~!~!  
  
ears91 : Thanks again for your great reviews...i still get excited when ever I see one!I know, Isn't it great that Ron and Harry know now!  
  
Tom-Lovers: Thank you for the kind review and I promise I will update whenever I can!  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: I know! Don't you just hate how cruel Malfoy can be in that last chapter!! I really did need him to be the bad guy though!  
  
Snidget: OMG!!! You have NO CLUE how much your review ment to me! I really was touched! I can't believe you are reading it all the way in isreal!! Im here in old Canada!!! Wow!! Thank you SOOOO much!  
  
fanfic lover: Hee hee! Hermione did get a good sock at Malfoy! thanks for the review!  
  
Orlijah: You're review meant SOOOOOO much to me!!! I have never had such a kind thing said to me and it really meant alot! Thank you so much you are a great person and the compliments really meant alot to me, I hope you liked this chapter just as much!!!  
  
Perire Dea: Thank you! I know I can get cheesy sometimes but sometimes you just have to love it! Plus, a little cheese is good for you dont ya think! Even my vision was blurry when I was writing it! Im such a Drama Queen!!  
  
Sparkle-eyed-Dreamer: Im so depressed you cant do fanfiction any more, Surprising Slytherins was one of my favourite fics! Good luck in the future  
  
lime: I know that it was a bit emotional...but i am glad you still thought it was ok! Thank you for the review  
  
karenkate-kitty: Thanks a bunch! Youre such a great reviewer and youre reviews always help me get the confidence to write more! Thank you so much and I hope that this chapter is up to your liking!!!  
  
Well everyone toodles for now, and REVIEW your THOUGHTS!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Say What?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Harry Potter, I figured that much would be a little obvious if im writing this right now! :P)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's whole world seemed to stop. Slowley she turned around, unsure. Did Harry just say that he was in love with her? Or did she want him to love her so bad that she had imagined it all?   
  
" Excuse me?" she asked, for lack of better words. Her head was beginning to spin and she wasnt sure if she was fully conscious.  
  
" Did you just say that you love me?" she asked, gripping the stair railing for support. She seemed to need it since she was practically falling down from shock.  
  
Harry looked her strait in the eyes and knew that he couldn't lie.   
  
"Yes..yes, I did. I mean, I do! I do love you. Hermione Anne Granger, I'm in love with you!" Harry said, stumbling over his choice of words a little bit.  
  
Hermione didn't know how she got down the stairs so quickly or how she even managed to not fall on the way down since she was shaking so much. The next thing she knew though she was in Harry's arms and he was hugging her. It felt so right that she never wanted to let go. She never wanted to lose him again.  
  
He kissed her forehead and Hermione lifted her face up to look at him. Slowley, they leaned forward and their lips met, sending an electric jolt through both of them. Hermione felt so alive, so perfect. it was so sweet and she never wanted to stop. But they eventually did have to breath and when they seperated, harry rested his chin on her head and they gasped for breath, Hermione in Harry's arms.  
  
"Wow" was all Harry could say.  
  
"DEAR LORD NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" was all that Neville managed to yell from the doorway before he fell to the ground in a dead faint.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Neville!"  
  
" DO you think it was from shock!"  
  
"I'm not sure, he always has had a thing for you Hermione."  
  
" I feel so awful!"  
  
"No, look he seems to be waking up!"  
  
"Neville! Are you ok!" Hermione cried, pulling her friend into a hug. After all Neville HAD been her best friend for the past two years.  
  
"uuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg..." Neville said, or atleast that was all Hermione could make out of what neville had said. Slowley he sat up clutching his forehead and rubbing his back.  
  
Then, he turned and saw hermione and harry holding hands and let out a little scream.  
  
" Dearlord!! It wasn't just a dream! How could you Hermione!!" he said, jumping up like he had just been bitten by a large basilisk.   
  
"How could I WHAT?" Hermione asked curiosley, standing up in front of Neville. She hated it when he was like this, the sad look on his face nearly broke her heart in two.  
  
" You...and...Harry. You two were...KISSING!" he said, starting to look crazy.  
  
"Neville. I, really like Harry!" hermione said, shocked that he would make it sound like the thought of her and Harry together was crazy.  
  
"Well I really like you!" Neville cried and then stocked out of the room. hermione felt her heart crack and she could tell that Neville was VERY upset.  
  
" Oh no. Just when i think everything is perfect. This has to happen." hermione said and groaned, putting her head in her hands.  
  
Harry patted her shoulder and sat her down on the couch.  
  
" Im sure he will get over it, hermione! After all, we are together now and people are just going to have to get used to it...Neville is one of those people!" Harry said trying to help.  
  
"Neville doesn't get over things like this easily Harry." hermione said.  
  
She didn't know just HOW true that was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: VERY VERY VERY Short chapter there, but Im planning on making another update this weekend so that is when I am going to reply to all of the review and everything! I promise, Im just in a hurry right now because I have to go and I knew i just HAD to put something up! I promise i will make it up to you guys someway! )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Neville's Worst Nightmare

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own harry Potter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beautiful in Blue:  
  
Neville ran back to Griffindor as fast as his little chubby legs could carry him. This must be another one of his freaky nightmares. IT HAD TO BE! But he knew it wasnt after he pinched himself for the fiftieth time. He narrowley missed colliding with the wall before the stair case and then jogged up them two at a time.   
  
"Can't be..." he gasped as he remembered the sight of Hermione in Harry's arms and the feeling he got when he realized that they were kissing.   
  
"Noooo...." he muttered as he found himself standing before the Griffindor portrait but forgot the password.  
  
"NOOOOO" he said pounding against the wall and recieving a few glares from the portraits around the Fat Lady and the Fat Lady herself.  
  
He gasped for air, after all, it wasn't everyday that Neville Longbottom ran that much!   
  
As though someone could feel Neville's dispair and hear him pounding against the cool stone wall, the portrait opened.  
  
"Neville? Are you ok?" asked Ginny Weasley in surprise. She walked over to him and placed a small hand on his shoulder, Ginny was quite a petite person and her hands were the practically the size of a third grader.  
  
"NO." he pracally yelled, startling poor Ginny out of her wits.  
  
he glanced over at her and immediatley felt guilty. Poor Ginny was only being nice and here he was, letting out all of his misery on her.  
  
"Sorry Gin." Neville mumbled and then slumped to the ground, sitting against the wall and glaring at his toes. Ginny sat down beside him  
  
"What is it Neville? Is hermione ok? Did something happen?" Ginny asked, concern running through her voice, making Neville feel worse for making Ginny worry.  
  
"Oh, Hermione is fine!" Neville said in a strangled sarcastic high pitched voice. " Just fine and Dandy! But then again, who wouldn't be when they had Harry Potter kissing them and cuddling with them! Yep, she's just fine....Isn't it great that her and Harry are just fine...Just fine TOGETHER? HERMIONE AND HARRY TOGETHER! NO! NOt Hermione and NEVILLE, Hermione and HARRY!" He yelled, yet again receiving a few glares from the portriats.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The fat lady hissed sending over the worst glare of them all.  
  
" OH NEVILLE!" ginny said in such an understanding voice that Neville had to realize how much she understood.  
  
"Im SO Sorry! I know how much you like Hermione! This must be horribly hard on you. I'm so, so sorry!" She said, trying to console him.  
  
"Here! I know what will cheer you up! Well, I mean, it always cheer's Ron and myself up! How about some chocolate frogs, huh? Come one Neville, lets go inside..." Ginny said, her voice trailing off as she attempted to pull Neville up towards the portrait hole.  
  
" ok...." Neville said and slowley got up with Ginny supporting his back.  
  
"Thats it Neville, lets go get Chocolate Frogs" Ginny said in a soothing voice. As she leaded the grief striken Longbottom into the commonroom.  
  
Upon entering the commonroom, whichs only occupant happened to be Ronald Weasley who was reading a quidditch magazine they were immediatley under seige of Ron's curiosity.  
  
"Good Gods Neville! What happened? Is Hermione alright? Did something happen to her and harry...I knew i shouldnt have left while Hermione was in such a fragile condition...dammit Neville! Tell me whats wrong!" Ron said beginning to get frantic and resemble Molly Weasley.  
  
Neville sat down on a plush red sofa in front of the fire and let out a sigh staring into the red flames.  
  
"Well! What is it!" Ron said in a frantic high pitched voice.  
  
"hermsandifhzryissin" Neville mumbled.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron screamed, beginning to even sound like his mother Molly Weasley.   
  
" Hermione and Harry were kissing." Neville said in a barely audible voice.  
  
Ron however heard.  
  
"They were? You mean, they are now... like...together?" Ron asked, so happy he couldn't believe that it was true.  
  
"Yea." Neville said in a hollow voice.  
  
"Yes!!! This is great! This is the best thing to ever happen! I mean..like! YESS! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" Ron said beginning to do a little victory dance around the commonroom.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neville said shaking his head and almost crying.  
  
"Bloody hell this is great! This is superbe! This is Magnificent!" Ron said shaking Neville, trying to get him as happy.  
  
"Well, say something neville!" ROn said, looking at him.  
  
"This is my worst nightmare!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The news spread across Hogwarts like Wildfire. Harry and Hermione were the new main couple. And the majority of the people were ok with it but some of the people ( cough cough NEVILLE cough cough) were not.  
  
Neville had not talken to his best friend (Hermione) in the three weeks following the "incident" as he so kindly refered to it while pouring his troubles out to Ginny.   
  
The "incident" had really taken it's tole on him, especially when it came to potions.   
  
" Longbottom you idiot!" had become Snape's most popular thing to yell during potions, seeing as Neville messed up, had his cauldron explode, tipped over his cauldron or put in the wrong ingrediant atleast 3 times a class.  
  
Hermione had tried to get him to talk to her. Infact she tried constantley, at lunch, at breaks, on the weekends, before bed, DURING class, (which was alot seeing as Hermione hated it when people socialized during class) and even while Neville was brushing his teeth.  
  
Neville knew he was being an idiot, but everytime he saw Hermione he remembered the way he saw her with Harry...urrrrrgggg...then he got all upset again.  
  
It wasnt until the saturday, three weeks after the fateful "incident" and the beginning of Christmas break that Neville talked to either Harry or hermione and it wasn't hermione, it was Harry.  
  
Neville was about to leave for the station ( he was going home for christmas break) when he saw Harry, who stood by the Great hall, waiting for someone, presumably Ron. He did have one thing to say to him before he left.  
  
"Harry." Neville called out and started towards the surprised boy.  
  
" Hello Neville. I thought you weren't talking with me!" Harry stated surprised and even more surprisingly to Neville his voice sounded a little hurt.  
  
"Well I have something to say Harry and you had better listen." Neville said, putting on his brave voice and surprising Harry so much that he just stood there dumbstruck.  
  
" I have had a crush on Hermione since our first year and you know that. Now I know that you love her and I know that it is stupid of me to be this upset about not being the guy she wants to be with but I am. But you better now Potter. That if you hurt her, I will, kick your ass, no matter how many years we have been in the same dorm, how many times you've stuck up for me or saved my ass in class, I will beat you to a pulp if you make her cry. Now I'm going to let you and Hermione go on and I'm going to act like it's ok with me, even if it isn't, but the moment that you step ONE toe out of the boundaries I WILL be very angry with you." Neville said grabbing the boy, who stood a foot taller than him by the shirt and pulling his face down.  
  
Harry stared at him in bewilderment. He said nothing for a few minutes then did the most unexpected thing. Harry Potter hugged the boy.  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH NEVILLE!" Harry said, grinning like a three year old.  
  
" Uhh, yea. Sure, Harry." Neville said, staring at him strangely.  
  
" I expect you to keep your promise Neville!" harry said, still smiling like an idiot.  
  
"What promise?" Neville asked, completley forgetting what he had just given Harry a speech about.  
  
" You better give me a really bad ass whoopin' if I ever hurt Hermione. And I will keep you to that!" Harry said and then hopped off to meet Ron.  
  
Neville shook his head confused. He had just tried to be brave and bad and then it had all backfired. Harry was supposed to be frightened, or worried, or, well... anything but happy and excited!  
  
He turned around to see Hermione facing him. She had tears in her eyes but she was smiling.  
  
Immediatley he was enveloped in a huge hug and he found himself speechless. Finally he gave in and hugged her back, smiling to herself. Harry may be her boyfriend, but he had taken the best friend place. Sure, Ron and Harry would always be her first best friends, but Neville had proved that he WOULD always care about Hermione and WOULD always be there.  
  
"Oh Neville!" Hermione cried as she pulled away from him and grinned tearfully.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you but I think I love harry and I missed you so much Neville... I can always talk to you and" hermione was cut off.  
  
"Hermione, its me that should be sorry, I was being a stupid jerk...I'm happy as long as you are happy I guess and well, I'm just going to pretend like I don't care." Neville said, causing Hermione to hug him again.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, you are going to miss the train!" McGonnagle screeched from the main entrance.  
  
"Bye Hermione, have a good break!" Neville called to her as he ran to the carriages outside of the entrance.  
  
"Goodbye Neville! I will owl you everyday!" hermione said waving.  
  
And this was how the worst of Neville's worst nightmare ended.   
  
Hermione watched as the carriage he had climbed in pulled away, heading for the station.  
  
"Hello Granger." came a dark voice and she turned around to find herself facing, yet again, Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: See, I told you that I would put up two chapters this weekend! The first one, was super short but that was because I needed it to lead into this one! Hee hee, I know, how clever! Well, Im going to answer all the reviews now! Hope you all liked this chapter because it was SUPER fun to write!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
leothelion2: Oh yea, Hermione sure did hear that last sentance don't ya think! Thank you for the review and I hope that these last two chapters satisfied you! Lol, I love sounding like an infomercial! :P  
  
Trackstar Tomboy: Hee hee, your review really made me crack up. Congratulations that IS the LONGEST review I have ever had! I'm happy that you really like the last chapters and the story for that matter, I hope that you like these ones just as much and if you don't you definitley can tell me so! Thank you again for the sweet and LONG review!  
  
lime: About the misspelled words thing... I don't have a beta reader and all and I pretty much have no clue what a beta reader is! When I write, I don't think about the grammer I just write it out what my heart is telling me should go next and sometimes my heart wont shut up so Im typing really fast which causes the mistakes! lol, I know its stupid but its true! And then when I finish the chapter I just want to update it so that you guys dont get mad! You see, I really do now about the mistakes, I just hope that you don't mind that much! Thank you for your kind review anyways and I really am sorry that I can't be more of a grammer person, but i guess I was born that way!  
  
Potterzgirl: So hyped that you like it! Im glad that these chapters really make people emotional...thats what I try for, one main emotion and all, sometimes funny, sometimes romantic or angsty...you know whatever comes! Thank you again for the review!  
  
Snidget: Lol, well he did tell her, but will they live happily ever after? Maybe....maybe not...maybe...you never now! But i think it will be happy! Thanks for always reading this, you are a great person and it means alot!  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGeL:OMG! I cracked up when I read your review, it reminded me of my little cousin! I'm glad that you really love it! It means a super duper LOT! I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
ears91: Its good to hear that you get excited as much as I do! Im glad Im not alone about the loving reveiws thing! Your a great reviewer and I hope you still like the story after these chapters!  
  
LG: please dont hurt me!!! I know I left a cliffhanger on chapter 7 and this chapter but it really gets you pumped for the next chapter! I hope you liked these ones or else I might spend the rest of my life in hiding  
  
Tom-Lovers: I tried to update as quick as I could with you and the others in mind and I hope that you like what I came up with! Review and tell me what you though! Thank you for the reviews, Im thrilled to see that you like the story!  
  
clyde: hee hee, the last chapter was short but good eh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Watch out for Hanna

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry Potter or any of the other usual Harry Potter characters and so on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beautiful in Blue:  
  
Hermione clenched her fists together. She really didn't need this right now, nope, not now. Malfoy always had to ruin the good times before she got to celebrate them and look! Here he is doing it again!  
  
She decided that she would just ignore him for the time being and pretend that she hadn't seen him at all. Slowley, she looked around him and then turned around again, starting to walk away.  
  
"Granger! I'm talking to you." Malfoy's voice came from behind her, full of hatred and anger. She then decided it was best not to temp an angry beast and turned around, feinging surprise and immediatley forgettting the decision to not anger the beast.  
  
"Oh! Really! I didn't know that evil gits could actually talk now adays! Oh, and I'm so sorry. I could'nt make you out under that huge disgusting greasy pile of hair gel that seems to have attached itself to your head! Oh dear, I do hope that Mme. Pomfrey can fix that!" she cried, acting a little bit more like a Slytherin than the usual Griffindor kindness.  
  
"Granger, don't mess with me right now!" Malfoy glared clamping his hands around her wrist and starting to walk away, pulling her with him.  
  
"Let go of me Malfoy!" hermione cried, surprised at the painful grip that he had attached to her arm.  
  
"Shut up Granger." Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Let go of me now!" hermione cried again, trying to pull away as they passes the Great Hall where the other students were eating and laughing so loud that they couldn't hear her.  
  
"Granger, we need to talk." Malfoy muttered as he dragged her outside and all the way over to the edge of the lake. He came to a halt by a big rock and swung her over by it and then glared.  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell do WE need to talk about!" Hermione snapped, frustrated that she had even let him take her out of the school.  
  
"Look Granger. I don't like you. Infact, I wish you were never born. But if I don't apologize for Potions class, Snape is going to give me a week of detention and today was the last day I hade. Mudblood, I may say Im f*cking sorry now, but I'm really not. You better watch your back you stupid Griffindor Mudblood." Draco said before stalking off towards the carriages where the other students who were leaving for Christmas seemed to be waiting.  
  
"Well, if he had hurt you I would have been ready to kick his bloody ars."   
  
Hermione swung around to see Ron watching her about 10 feet away with a grin on his freckled face and standing in his extremely dirty quidditch robes.   
  
" And i am sure I would have been ready to hold you back. Seeing as Snape is also watching over there," Hermione said nodding her head over to where Snape was standing by the carriages.  
  
"So, how are things lately hermione. Everything alright with Harry?" Ron asked walking over to her.  
  
"Just fine, Ron. And you and Lavander? Things ok there?" Hermione asked as started heading up to the castle with him.  
  
"Well, Can't say that they are great really. She was upset with me because I had done a project in Herbology with Hanna Abbot and she thought that we were spending to much time together, me and hannah...crazy if you ask me because I don't think hanna is anything compared to lavander..." At this point Ron went into a daze and started thinking about Lavander. Hermione just chuckled and kicked a pebble.  
  
"Anyways, she only wanted to talk about...!" Ron paused and he looked like he was trying to make a choice in words,finally he continued   
  
" I came to talk to you about Harry."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, a little surprised about the fact.  
  
"Yes." Ron said looking around to make sure that no one was listening.  
  
"Well, Ron. What is it?" Hermione asked a little concerned.  
  
"Hermione, I need you to now that when I was doing this project with Hanna she wanted to talk about..well...Harry...alot." Ron said looking a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, Ron. Lot's of people want to talk about Harry. He is, afterall, the boy who lived." Hermione said, dismissing the obvious fact that Ron was trying to put forward.  
  
"No, Hermione. She talked like she was..hell, i don't know...in love with him or something..." Ron said trying, yet again to not say the wrong thing.  
  
" Well, Ron if she liked him then why wouldn't she just tell him that I mean, it's not like I don't let other girls talk to him.." Hermione said in a slightly high pitched, un-hermione-voice.  
  
" Like, if she told him and he liked her more than that would be his choice right!" she continued babbling in that odd high voice.  
  
"Hermione. He would never pick anyone over you." ROn said   
  
"Well, I'm not worried..." Hermione said in a very fake voice.  
  
Ron looked at her in a funny way.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No Im, not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No, Im NO-"  
  
"No you're not what?" harry potter asked causing Hermione and Ron to nearly jump out of their skins.  
  
"No, she's not going..to..have any..Pie! yes, she isn't going to have any pie at dinner!" ROn said, looking around.  
  
"Pie?" Harry asked, looking skeptically at them.  
  
"Yes, pie." Hermione answered trying to smile.  
  
"Well." Harry started. " Why not..?"  
  
The trio continued up to the castle talking about why Hermione was not going to have any "pie" at dinner. Though they didn't see Hanna Abbot sitting behind the tree where Hermione and Ron had been talking and they didn't know that she was plotting. harry would be hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I am so sorry this took so long but I had exams and I am leaving for summer vacation till Auguest 25 so I don't know if I will be able to write again for a while, if not then I do promise I will start over again once I get back, thank you all for the great reviews it really means alot to me and I love receiving them.  
  
If I don't get to update again before I leave, on July the 4th then I promise that I will try as soon as i get back and I am sorry if I make you guys wait long, I really am!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Perfect but for how long?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, obviosley or I would be finishing the real novel instead of writing about little possibilities  
  
Now wouldnt i ?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(NOTE TO EVERYONE: THERE WILL BE SPELLING ERRORS, IM TYPING FAST SO IM SORRY IF YOU REALLY HATE THAT, BESIDES, IM A BUSY WOMAN WhO JUST WANTS THE STORY OUT THERE!!!!!)  
  
Beautiful in Blue:  
  
"You know, when you think about it, Neville has seemed really down latley..." Ginny was telling   
  
Hermione as they sat in their "glass room" watching the Griffindor teams quidditch team practice.   
  
Ron and Harry weren't exactley practicing at this moment...infact it looked more like they were   
  
having a sword fight with the beater clubs...strange indeed.  
  
Hermione flipped over and leaned her head against her arm to get a better view of Ginny. It was   
  
after christmas now and she had been happy with harry for a month. Infact, Ron had been totally   
  
wrong, Hanna Abbot had been even friendlier with Hermione than usual, so she obviousley hasn't   
  
been trying to steal her boyfriend.  
  
" I know, Ginny. And I can't help but think that it is also my fault. I know that he doesn't   
  
like me going out with Harry. I always thought that he was just joking about liking me. Do you   
  
think he really did?"   
  
Ginny couldn't say the obvious, yes, neville was crazy about her, because the look on Hermione's   
  
face this past month had been one of such happiness that Ginny feared she would ruin all of that,   
  
which would be horribly wrong.  
  
"Uh, no...it must be something else hermione." She told her bushy haired friend, staring out at the snow covered quiddtich pitch and focusing on her brothers next save...if he made it that is.  
  
" Gin, do you think that Harry and me are a good couple?" Hermione asked, gazing softley at the girl with a small frown on her face.  
  
"Ofcourse hermione, the best."  
  
****************************************************  
  
"And Worst of all is that they really are THE BEST couple, Ginny! And I can only keep thinking about how I wish it was Hermione and ME and Not HARRY! Harry has always been better than me. At school, with girls, flying, magic, gosh, even wizards chess! I just--I just, wish it was me you know?"  
  
Neville glared out the commonroom window talking to crookshanks, Hermione's cat. Crookshanks seemed to be a good listener as long as you gave her cat nip every once in a while...  
  
" And the hardest part is that, well, I'm trying to be so supportive of her and Harry because she loves him, but i think its killing me!" Neville sighed and threw another chocolate frog in his mouth, and, with out swollowing, continued to talk.  
  
" It would be better if she would just bloody well break up with him and fall in love with ME...but then she would be unhappy and that would make me unhappy and Im only happy when she is happy! Oh, why couldn't I be the dashing prince instead of the clumsy friend!" he cried, spitting chocolate everywhere.  
  
Crookshanks hissed loudly as a piece fell on her ginger fur and scampered away, leaving Neville, all alone. He stared out the window and watched as a pretty girl with long blond hair walked out to the quidditch pitch...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Say Hermione, who is that girl walking towards Harry?" Ginny asked squinting out the window as Harry landed on the ground with his broom far away on the quidditch pitch. Hermione, curios to see who Ginny was talking about, crawled over by her friend and looked.   
  
"I have no clue! But look at what she is wearing! God! Its like--practically a bikini and her skirt...kinda gross if you ask me Ginny, maybe she is a bit-you know-loony!" Hermione exclaimed, she willed the girl to turn around so that she could see her face. If only she could see her face...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as he watched hanna Abbot walk towards him. Dear lord, what was she wearing? And what kind of makeup. He heard someone chuckle behind him and was positive that Ron had spotted her AND what she was wearing and found it quite amusing.  
  
Hanna stopped in front of him and gave him a huge (and disgusting) smile.  
  
"Hi, Harry." she said in a low seductive voice.  
  
"Er, Hi--Hanna? Anything I can do for you?" he asked, a little confused by her strange behavior.  
  
"Oh, you could do LOADS for ME Harry. But all I need Now is your potions book. To borrow, for a while." she said smiling and pressing her arms together so her boobs stuck out a little more.  
  
Harry stared at her and gulped..." Uh, yea, sure." he answered, confused yet again by her behavior.  
  
"Its in my bag over by the stands I'll get it for you." he told her.  
  
She followed him over, or rather sauntered, over in what was apparently meant to be sexy but looked more like a drunk crookshanks.  
  
He reached down and went through his bag, not noticing that Hanna bent down beside him until a hand was on his thigh. His inner thigh.  
  
" I wanted to say thanks Harry, for letting me-borrow- your book. If i can do ANYTHING for you. Just come and ask." she whispered in his ear.  
  
She then proceeded to take the book and walk away, leaving a stunned Harry behind.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ginny looked down through her binoculers in disgust. What was Hanna doing?  
  
"What is she doing Gin?" Hermione asked, a little worried.  
  
Ginny watched as she put her hand on Harry's thigh seductivley and whispered in his ear. Thinking quickly, ( and deciding not to tell Hermione) she said,   
  
"Just borrowing a potions book I think...well, thats what Harry is handing her anyways..." Ginny said watching as Hanna Abbot sauntered away.  
  
"Are you sure? I have this feeling that Hanna, well you know, LIKES Harry? Am I crazy gin?" Hermione asked, squinting down and watching hanna walk away.  
  
"No, I have a feeling that Hanna likes Harry too." Ginny said, slowley lowering her binoculars.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Harry waited in the commonroom for Hermione to get back. He was still wondering what the hell Hanna had been doing today? Maybe she was ill or something? And what did she mean by being able to do ANYTHING for him? Strange-very strange.  
  
Ron had told him that he thought Hanna liked him, maybe Ron was like? And oh God, what if Hermione had seen her put her hand on his thigh? What would she think?  
  
Just then Hermione clammerd into the Head Common Room looking slightly ruffled but smiling.  
  
He got up to greet her and gave her a bear hug as she beamed up at him.  
  
"How was practice?" Hermione asked smiling shyly.  
  
"Perfect, as usual." harry answered grinning back at her.  
  
"Good... What was Hanna doing?" Hermione asked, and to Harry's great relief not looking angry or upset, her cheeks reddend just the tiniest bit.  
  
" Borrowing my potions book." Harry answered trying his best to seem non-chalent.  
  
"Oh, thats good."she answered, looking down.  
  
"Hermione, you do know that I love you right, and would never do anything purposfully to hurt you?" HArry asked looking down at her.  
  
"Yea, I do Harry."  
  
"Good" he grinned  
  
"This is perfect." Hermione said after a few seconds.  
  
"What is?" Harry asked, curious.  
  
"Everything. Everything is just perfect right now." hermione said.  
  
"Yes, Yes it is."  
  
Little do they know that Hanna was standing outside the portrait and had put a charm on so she could hear everything. She grinned evilly and   
  
cackled quietly.  
  
"Not for long."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, so I was gone like for three months and didnt have a computer so now I can finally update. I will start answering reviews again, after because right now I really don't have enough time, and there were alot of reviews so thank you to everyone who does review because it really is an honor. And if you are going to complain about spelling and that it's because I try to type fast so that you can actually GET a chapter..besides, you all know what I mean anyways...kidding! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed while I was gone! You are all the bombs!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Neville gets seduced

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the whole Harry Potter thing, J.k. Rowling wrote it and Im not gonna pretend i did, i just changed around the plot a little from the movie Pretty in Pink and the book Harry Potter, ok!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beautiful in Blue:  
  
Hanna Abbot had been had overtaken possesion of Harry Potter's potions book, that is, until Harry would come and get it from her, in a secluded corridor, were, completley by accident, Hanna happend to pounce upon him and seduce him. Making sure that hermione saw...or so this was how she was planning for it to work out instead...it happend like so:  
  
Hanna Abbot was leaning against the wall of the third corridor waiting to surprise Harry. She had sent him a note and was expecting him there soon when she heard a voice coming from around the corner, she leaned in to be sure that it was harry.  
  
"God, If I like Hermione so much, what should i do? I think I love her? Should I tell her?" The boy said, which Hanna knew must be Harry Potter because what boy in their right mind would speak of Hermione Granger so?  
  
And so, as the boy turned the corner, she pounced, pinning him to the wall and kissing him passionatley. He seemed surprised but gave in akwardly as she continued to "seduce" him.  
  
"Oh harry!" she groaned as she stopped to breath.  
  
"WHAT?" 'Harry' yelled in surprise.  
  
Hanna's eyes flicked open and immediatley registered the surprise in the boys face and felt shocked at what a horrible sight she saw.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked as she faced, not Harry Potter but NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!  
  
"For god sake, Im not that horrible looking am I?" Neville asked brushing out the wrinkles in his uniform.  
  
" Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, i think i've been poisended, i need listerine, scope, TOOTHPASTE, oh god, i think Im gonna throw up!" she cried and ran down the corridor dropping Harry Potters Potions Book and leaving a very very sad Neville Longbottom behind. After all, he wasn't that bad was he?  
  
********************************************  
  
Neville walked over to the Portrait to the Head Students common room and gave the password.  
  
"Rubber Ducky." he said in a sad monotone voice.  
  
He entered the brilliantly decorated room to find Harry sitting on the couch reading a quidditch magazine. As Neville entered he turned to look over at him in surprise.  
  
"Oh, Hello Neville!" Harry called waving him over to sit on the large sofa with him.  
  
"'Lo Harry." Neville replied as he plopped down on the plush feather sofa. " Got your potions book here from Hanna Abbot, strange girl." Neville said lookingf deep in thought.  
  
Harry nodded and waiting for Neville to come out of it.  
  
"You know Harry?" Neville started.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think she likes you. Or fancies if you will..." Neville said trailing off.  
  
"Eww, Neville. I like Hermione, not Hanna." Harry told him matter of factly flicking to the next page in the magazine.  
  
"And you better. Because If you hurt her than Im gonna have to hurt you real bad Harry. Hermione is the best thing in my life right now and I dont want to lose my best friend. You better be careful Harry. This Hanna is trouble, try and stay away from her.  
  
Neville got up and walked towards the portrait pausing as it opened for him to leave. He looked back and smiled.  
  
"Dont want to have to fight you Harry. I like you. Your a good friend." Neville stated, puffing out his chest to look, 'manly' and in Harry's eyes, Neville seemed like the best thing that had happend to Hermione as well. She needed good friends and Neville was probobaly the most faithful of any of them.  
  
he watched as Neville walked off and started thinking about how he would deal with this new problem. What exactley was it that Hanna Abbot wanted?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Sorry i know it was short but atleast it was something eh!  
  
Thankyou to ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, you guys are really the bomb! Im so happy whenever i get a review, it makes my day! I hope to update soon for you! Bye!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Hermione's heartbreak

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the whole Harry Potter characters thing you know, i just write this damn story whenever i can...imagination...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beautiful in Blue  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Hermione was walking through the corridors past the dungeons when she heard the words that would change her life for the next two months.  
  
"I want you Harry Potter,"   
  
Hermione stopped and shook her head. No, she hadn't heard right. She was about to start walking again when she heard the girl moan, something along the lines of, "Harry".  
  
Backtracking her steps a little she slowley crept down the stairs to the potions room and starting opening the door.  
  
Her heart stopped pounding. Her head stop working and she forgot where she was. Her eyes stayed glued on the sight before her. Hannah Abbot was on top of her boyfriend, missing a shirt. Hannah Abbot was kissing her boyfriend. And her boyfriend wasn't fighting back.   
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. Standing in the doorway. But, wasnt she kissing him? He looked at hannah as she licked his neck (ewwww!) He pushed her away forcefully and wiped his mouth.  
  
Hermiones big brown eyes were filling with tears, and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't --" Harry started reaching for her, but she pushed him back. She couldn't stand the look of smugness on Hanna's face as she did up her school uniform or the lipstick smudged on Harry's cheek. The lipstick that some other girl had put there.  
  
"Don't come near me Harry Potter." she said. And the tears started streaming down her face.  
  
"Hermione, really, its not what it--"   
  
"Don't even try that line on me Harry!!! It's not what it looks like, right? Well then what the f*ck is it! A study session! Jesus~! And I was even dumb enough to believe that you really liked me!!! I even believed that you were actually just helping her with potions! I--oh god, im so dumb!" she screamed at him.  
  
"But Hermione!" Harry reached for her again but she moved away quickly.  
  
"No Harry, don't even try!" she cried and ran. She ran faster then she has ever ran in her life. Past the charms class, The Great Hall, The Entrance Hall, Past Hagrids until she reached the lake.  
  
She flung herself into the cold water. Even though it was mid-May and the water was freezing but she couldn't do anything. She floated on her back and stared at the sky as her clothes swirled in the water and stuck to her. She cried and cried until she heard someone splashing in the water after her.  
  
"HERMIONE! HERMIONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" It was Neville. She flipped over and struggled to her feet in the cold deep water. It reached her chest.  
  
She looked at him as he ran into the water struggling in the cold deep water and splashing his way over.  
  
"Neville! Oh, Neville!" she whispered as she plopped back into the water and started crying again.  
  
"Hermione what is it?" he asked worried, and trying so hard to comfort her while she cried.  
  
"I wasn't enough Neville! I WASNT ENOUGH!" she bawled. Neville was still unsure of what she was talking about.  
  
"Not enough for who, Hermione? You are more than enough! You are the best thing ever Hermione, your my best friend! You are more than enough!" Neville cried confused as he hugged her and she cried even more.  
  
"BUT NOT FOR HARRY! Oh Neville! I wasn't good enough for Ha-Harry," she struggled to stand up but her clothes were heavy in the water and she couldnt feel her feat anymore.  
  
Neville dragged her up to the shore and sat her down, picking his cloak up from the side of the lake and wrapping it around her.  
  
"What happened Hermione?"  
  
"I-I was walking and I heard Hanna--and i went in-into the potions classroom and he- he was with Hannah Abbott!!! A-And they were kissing and he didn't sto-stop her! He-he didn't want to!!" Hermione cried as Neville processed this information. He should have known that Hannah was up to no good when she kissed him a month ago. He cursed Harry. Harry had promised that he woulnd't hurt Hermione.   
  
"Hermione, it's gonna be okay." Hermione just continued crying into Nevilles cloak leaving Neville sitting akwardly beside her until she fell asleep.  
  
Neville had to drag her to the Entrance Hall where he met Ginny.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Neville what happened! Oh she is soaked is she okay? Oh my gosh, Neville whats wrong!" she cried wrapping one of Hermione's arms over her shoulder to help Neville carry her.  
  
"It was Harry." Neville grunted, " she saw him kissing hannah Abbot."  
  
Ginny stood there shocked and Neville had to give her a look to make her keep walking.  
  
"Oh Im gonna Kill him!" Ginny cried, about to let go, but Neville reached out with his free hand and stopped her.  
  
"I want to too Ginny but we have to get Hermione to her room. Wait till breakfast tommorow."  
  
Ginny nodded and smiled at Neville. Neville didn't know why but his heart skipped a beat.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Harry sat down on the stands in the quidditch pitch and wracked a hand through his messy black hair. What had he done? How had it even happened.  
  
He had been in the Potions lab helping Hannah, when she excused herself to go to the bathroom five minutes later while he was reading over a potions he heard a voice that sounded like hermiones  
  
"I want you Harry Potter," it purred.  
  
The next thing he knew a girl who he thought was Hermione was kissing him he was shocked but let her continue. Until he opened his eyes. And found that they were staring strait at Hermione who was standing in the doorway. And the world stopped. The look on her face was breaking his heart and he pushed Hannah away.  
  
But Hermione had just stared till tears were running freely down her face and he reached for her but she pulled away as though he were poisonus.  
  
( i know i spelt that wrong )  
  
Harry shook his head as his own tear ran down his own cheek. He had ruined the best thing that he had ever had.  
  
Footsteps were pounding towards him and looked up in just enough time to dodge a punch.  
  
He looked up and came face to face with Ron.  
  
"What the f*ck Harry!" he yelled.  
  
Harry sat down again on the benches and put his head back in his hands.  
  
"I know Ron. I know." he said shaking his head.  
  
"Ginny told me about it Harry. What were you doing! What the hell did you think you were doing!" Ron yelled as he sat down beside him.  
  
" I thought it was her Ron. Hannah charmed her voice and caught me off guard. I ruined the best thing I ever had!" Harry said looking at his best friend.  
  
Ron's face was unreadable he turned and looked at harry, who stared back.  
  
"You are damned right that you did Harry." Ron said and leaned back against the back guard.  
  
"Ron, the way she looked at me. The look in her eyes, Oh Ron, it broke my heart!" Harry said looking at the fading sun.  
  
"Well you sure broke hers, good job mate, fucking good job." Ron muttered darkly.  
  
" I know Ron!! I KNOW I SCREWED UP! YOU THINK IT DOESNT HURT ME!" Harry yelled.  
  
He stopped and looked at Ron strangly.  
  
"What do you mean, Ginny told you? How many people know about this?" harry asked, alarmed.  
  
"The whole fucking school harry, the whole school." Ron said looking down at his hands. " You sure screwed up."   
  
"How does the whole school know?" Harry asked.  
  
" It's Hogwarts, harry! Everyone knows everything! hermione told Neville who told Ginny who told seamus, dean, lavander and me and Hanna Abbott told all the hufflepuffs proudly, who procedeed to throw her out of their common room and not let her back in. Hermione has made some unknown allies, allies that even she didn't know about." Ron mumbled.  
  
Harry gulped. His heart was torn over what he did to Hermione.   
  
He watched as the sun set.  
  
"One thing is for certain Harry," Ron said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Whats that." Harry mutterd darkly.  
  
"Tommorow breakfast is going to be very interesting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Sorry this update took so long, this year has been so hectic, Im not going to abandon the story im just sorry that it takes so long for me to update! Thank you to all my reviewers who constantly make me feel good by reviewing, even the bad ones help me in some way! I love you all and I am so sorry about how short this is but atleast it is somethin you now! )  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. He couldn't say he didn't deserve it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Lol, Im never gonna say that I own harry Potter and the characters this is just them in a different story that i imagined, so dont arrest me WB, I promise this doesnt threaten you at all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beautiful in Blue:  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Great Hall grew silent as Harry Potter entered for breakfast. His stomac twisted sickly as he walked on recieving glares or wide eyes from all the tables except for one, the Slytherins.  
  
He walked to his usual spot the Griffindor table and avoided his classmates eyes, feeling ashamed of himself.  
  
Slowley he picked some bacon and eggs from the food in front of him and placed it on his plate as Ron came in to sit beside him.  
  
"How you feeling Harry?" he asked, careful to not make his tone sound too angry. He was upset with Harry yes, but he was still his friend and friends are supposed to be there for each other when they need each other the most. And Ron was postive that Harry needed him at this moment in time.   
  
"Not very well, Ron. But that doesnt take a genius to figure out. Merlin, look at them all staring...you'd think i had something pasted on my back saying 'stare at him he likes it'or something else along those lines....ugggg...that is ofcourse not saying that i don't deserve it because god knows I do..." Harry mutterd drifting off into his own little world of mentally bashing himself for his stupidity and stupid mistakes.  
  
Ron couldn't think of something to reply that would make his friend feel better and he also wasn't sure that Harry should feel better yet. It had been an awfully stupid thing to do....even though Ron was sure that Harry loved Hermione he was still trying very hard not to hit him in the face like Hermione would have liked him too. After all, she was one of his best friends.  
  
They continued eating until another hush fell over the Great Hall causing them to look up to the main entrance and have his gaze meet Hermione's who quickly looked away. Behind her stood Neville and Ginny who both had a challenging look on there face as though to say, back off. Hermione walked over to the opposite end of the Griffindor table. As soon as she sat down everyone began whispering and looking between Harry and Hermione.   
  
"Well Potter, I'm glad to see that you finally got rid of the mudblood. She was after all staining your reputation so badly," Draco Malfoy said from his position standing behind Harry.  
  
Harry's whole body stiffend and he slowly turned around, aware yet again that every eye in the great hall was on him and Draco, just waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Do not call her a mudblood Draco. And you know very well that I was tricked." Harry shot back glaring at him.  
  
" Potter, Potter, Potter. For a second there I thought that you were actually smart enough to have dumped the mudblood just because she's worthless, but I see now that you and your 'taste' have not changed at all...if It had then you wouldn't be still sitting with a Weasley, or atleast i would hope that you could tell the difference between a begger and a wizard." Malfoy twitterd clucking his tongue in fake disapproval.  
  
Ron rose from his chair and drew his wand.  
  
" Why don't you go back to your filthy table you Slytherin Scum." Ron said pointing at Draco's nose.  
  
Draco turned to Harry yet again and smirked.  
  
"Well Potter, I hope you atleast got some from that frumpy mudblood bitch of yours before you dumped her." and turned to leave.  
  
Harry was about to hit him when he realized that some one else had beaten him to it.  
  
Neville Longbottom was on to of Draco swinging his fists furiosly at the blond ferrit. Draco caught by surprise was covering his face in fear that his nose would get bent. He pushed Neville off but Neville kicked him hard in the shin and jumped him again.   
  
Draco flung Neville off his back and Neville skidded down the Ravenclaw table tipping over plates and Goblets before being stopped by a large bowl of scrambeld eggs. He yelled in frustration and jumped onto Draco's back causing Draco to fall face first into a piture of pumpkin juice and smack his head on the Hufflepuff table knocking him unconscious. Harry pulled Neville up and was surprised to see fury in the boys face.  
  
"Don't you touch me you Asshole. I told you I would make your life hell if you hurt Hermione, do you even know what type of a jackass you are? You are freakin worst than him." Neville yelled and punched him in the face before running out of the Great Hall chased by McGonnagle and Snape.  
  
Harry could have blocked the punch if he wanted, he could have pushed Neville away, he could have hit him back but he didn't want to. He deserved it so he took it. His eyes caught Hermione's for the second time that morning and she looked away tears running freely down her cheeks, then ran out of the Great Hall in pursuit of Neville.  
  
What a mess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry that its short but my exams are starting so i haver been cramming like hell...I hate exams, wish me luck, my first one is on science!  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. When there is no where else to go

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I am just a fan, Long live J.K. Rowling!!!!  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Hermione rushed out of the Great hall after Neville. She already knew where he would be and ran straight to the library, through the passageway and up towards the glass room. She pushed open the dorr gently, not wanting to disturb him or surprise him in any way. He was there, his back to her and looking out the window. She could tell that he was upset and she was too. She slowly walked over and sat down beside him. They didn't say anything because they both knew that there were no words that needed to be said. They sat in silence for an hour, staring out at the school grounds. Finally, hermione turned around and looked at his tear streaked face. His eye was bswelling up and a purple shade was already settling. His lip had been bleading and the blood dried. Hermione couldnt help it when the tears began to fall down her cheeks. Neville had always been a good and loyal Griffindor.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. Slowly resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, like he had so many other times before when she was upset and rested his chin on top of her head. Some may think that Neville was just a poor klutsy boy, but Hermione knew that he had the heart of a lion.  
  
He took a deep breath before answering. " It was nothing, Mione."  
  
Hermione smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldnt hold in anymore and eventually had started sobbing into Neville's chest. He hugged her and patted her head akwardly. Neither of them noticed Ginny come into the room. She watched them from the cornor, trying to not disturb them. Finally, she gave up and walked over, sitting beside hermione. hermione looked up and sniffed when she saw Ginny. Ginny smiled and and hugged her.  
  
"Harry is a prat Hermione. You are better than him." Ginny said as she smoothed back Hermione's hair.  
  
Hermione laughed and rubbed her face with the sleave of her blouse.  
  
" I know, but I loved him." she said.  
  
Ginny nodded. She understood.  
  
" You know, if you wanted, I could go beat him up. I mean, Ron wouldn't mind. I hear he already gave Harry a good black eye last night. Plus, I've got this amazing hex that I have been practicing-"  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Hermione yelled. Causing Neville to topple over the pile of books to his left.  
  
She giggled and shot Neville an apolegetic look.  
  
"Er...no, Ginny...that's fine. I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore. After all, I'm graduating here soon and well, we all know that I will be working after that and I don't really need Harry....I dont think. Well, the point here is that I wont be seeing him that much after that and I...I will be okay." She said, stumbling over her words and trying to look honest.  
  
Ginny knew when Hermione Granger lied, and right now, she was lying. But if that was how Hermione wanted to deal with it then Ginny could not do anything but go along with it. Hermione was never one to change her mind.  
  
Hermione looked around the room and smiled. It was just them again. The three of them here, in their secret spot. Well, not so secret now that Harry knew about it, but Harry was the past. Harry had cheated on her, and she had never knew that kind of heart ache was possible before Harry broke her hearrt. But she knew that she had to move on. She had two great friends, no make that three, she now had Ron back again. Atleast something good had happened.  
  
Hermione picked up a book from the floor and opened it. She watched as Neville and Ginny argued about some trivial subject and laughed. She laughed and smiled with them. But her heart still seemed broken. And without Harry, she had a feeling that it would be broken forever.  
  
(A/N: Im SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO Sorry that I havent updated in that long. Alot of stuff has happened in my life that complicated it---Alot. So Im sorry that I didnt have time, but now it is summer and things seem to have straightened out a bit and I plan on finishing this story VERY soon. I hope that even though this chapter is still super short, that you like it anyways!  
  
Please review and accept my apology!!)  
  



End file.
